Life as we know it
by Summerblaze
Summary: Based on the movie, Life as we know it. Elena Gilbert is the owner of a small bakery, and Damon Salvatore is the CEO of the Salvatore Enterprise. Their best friends Alaric and Jenna set them up on a blind date that goes horribly wrong, and results in both hating each AU/AH DELENA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first time trying to write a fanfiction so please leave any tips and feel free to point out problems/errors. I hope you like it! **

**Chapter one**

Elena carefully laid out her outfit for the blind date Jenna has set her up for tonight and went into the bathroom to get ready. She began by straightening her hair then curling it at the end to create more volume and edge to her look, she then began to apply little make up to her face just enough to bring out her eyes and added a pinkish purple color to her lips to match the dress she had picked for her evening. She walked back to where she carefully laid out her outfit and began to dress and accessorize, Elena looked at the clock and saw that her date should be arriving soon and took one last look in the mirror and admired the work. Elena was dressed in a tight purple dress, which had a geometric print in grey. She wore grey pumps, and accessorized by adding many bracelets and bangles to her arms and had stud diamond earrings on. Elena nodded once at her reflection, grabbed her purse and headed to the living room to wait for her date

Elena looked at the time again, thirty minutes have passed and there was still no sign of her date. Has she been stood up? Elena sighed as she felt herself begin to drift to sleep but was startled awake by the sound of a knock coming from her apartment door. Elena immediately stood up and began to smooth her dress down, running a few fingers through her hair. She plastered a smile on her face and headed to answer the door. What Elena did not expect was to be welcomed with the bluest eyes she has ever seen in her life "Sorry if I was a little late" the man, no sorry, the incredibly good looking man in front of her said as he smirked at Elena. "Oh no worries you only have me extra time, you know thirty minutes late it's nothing really. I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert" Elena extended her hand out to him and he took it "Damon Salvatore" he grinned "So should we get going?" Damon looked at her and made a beckoning motion for her to step out.

Elena stepped out and they both began walking to the road, she decided to begin small talk to try and clear the awkwardness between the two "How long have you known Alaric for?" she asked and looked at Damon looking at his figure rather than solely staring into his blue eyes, Damon was a very attractive man but dressed rather inappropriately for a date. He had a baseball hat on with a couple of raven black tousled hairs peaking from underneath, dressed in a leather jacket and jeans. Elena suddenly felt overdressed. "High school" He replied. "Ohh that's great" she smiled and him and looked around "So where's your car?" "Right here" She looked back and saw Damon handing her a helmet and to his side was a black motorcycle "You know you can hold tight if you want to, I won't look into it or anything" He winked, oh no, she was not going to do this "ohhh no, um I don't think that would be the best option and all since you know I'm wearing a dress and heels and all" She pointed at herself as to make a point and Damon's arm holding the helmet began to fall back to his side "But you know! We can just take my car and it's new so I love driving it and this won't be a problem at all" Elena began to fish for her car keys from her purse and pointed at the smart car she had parked right in front of her house. Damon's face fell for a moment before he plastered a strained smile "Sure" He said as he put the helmet back on his bike and began to walk towards Elena's car.

Elena smiled back and they both got into a car, "So where'd you make reservations at?" she turned to look at him as she started her car, "uhh, reservations? Umm yeah" Damon looked at her apologetically and began to rub the back of his neck "You didn't make reservations? Oh um it's cool uhh" She looked at him and felt herself get flustered. He just smirked and held his hands up in front of him "So where shall we go?" he asked and Elena felt a bit of anger spike up but quickly began to calm herself "You know I know this little café my friends and I used to always go to, we can just-" Elena's blabbing was cut off by a ringtone sounding off, coming from Damon's pocket. "Go on" He encouraged her, but she just stared at him "Aren't you going to answer that?" she asked "nooo, go ahead I'm sure it's nothing serious" he smirked at her and gave her a hand motion to continue. Elena held her annoyance and tried to continue explaining but ended up losing her nerve "Can you please just answer your phone? Its fine really, just answer it" She encouraged him, trying not to roll her eyes, busying herself by looking at her perfectly manicured nails as he answered her phone "Hey-y you, aha you know me I'm just doing stuff…Yeah sure, mhm, you know what? Why don't we make that 10:30 instead.. mhmm ok bye see you later" Elena turned to Damon disbelievingly, "Yeahh, sorry it's a…um..sick friend" He smiled at her. "You know" Elena drawled, "We don't have to do this" Damon looked at her "Really?" His eyes widened "Okay then" he began to open the car door to step out. "Oh my God, are you serious" Elena looked at Damon as he sighed and leaned back in the car and said "Okay, let's be honest here, you obviously don't like me". Elena sighed and explained "but at least since people close to us set us up then I think we should owe it to them to at least try this out" She was on her last nerve now and was very close to exploding from anger "We owe them to fake smiles and small talk? I mean come on the best scenario for the both of us is if we both get a little drunk and we hook up" he explained, completely casual. That was it, Elena was going to explode, 1, 2- oh screw it, she thought "What kind of an asshole are you?!" Elena shouted, "Oh come on it's a Saturday night I want to have some fun" Damon tried to explain "I just want to go see my um.. sick friend.. and you can do whatever you usually do on a Saturday night, you look like you read.. You know you can just go read a book.. Do you blog?" That was it for Elena "DO I BLOG?" She hit the steering wheel of her car, "OKAY, you want to ensure that tonight won't be a lousy night? HERE'S A TIP, Don't show up half an hour late, and DON'T MAKE A BOOTY CALL INFRONT OF ME", "Oh come on she's sick", "OH, were you going to heal her with your magic Penis?", "Okay, fine, you want to go out.. Let's go out" he sighed, she could not believe the ego on this man "Oh no I'm not going out with you NOW, what are you CRAZY?" She switched off her car and began to get out of it "GET OUT OF MY CAR! GET OUT OF MY SMART CAR! I don't know what Alaric and Jenna were thinking!" she shouted at Damon as she walked out back to her house. "Yeah me neither" He said.

Elena brought out her phone and dialed Jenna's number "Jenna, the only way you can make this up to me is to promise that I will never have to see this man ever again in my life"

**Thank you for reading! I promise to post the next chapter as soon as possible, please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Let's just say, Jenna was not able to promise Elena anything. Damon continued to be a main member of the small family created between Jenna, Alaric and Elena. However, this did not mean they hated each other less. In fact, it only fueled to the fire. Years rolled by and it felt like it was only days, and Elena and Damon were at each other's necks through it all "Jenna and Alaric ended up married, Elena could still remember these days like they were yesterday. She still recalls all the scandalous pranks Damon played on her and she would not forgive him for it.

For one, during Elena's emotional speech towards Jenna on her rehearsal dinner night, Damon captured the attention of the whole room by making out with Katherine Pierce in the back of the room. Which, of course, resulted of the cheering and clapping of men. If that wasn't enough, as Elena tried to regain the attention and continue the heart felt speech, Damon interrupted her by taking the microphone and shouting out "I love you guys!" which resulted in Elena trying to push him away telling him he already had his turn, making her red faced from anger. It did not just stop there though, Damon carried on annoying Elena, even on the wedding day. As all the bridesmaids and best men were lining up to take a photo with the bride and groom, Damon reached out to grab Elena's ass as the photo was being taken. This resulted in Elena jumping up and shouting at Damon, which of course only made him do it more, eventually Elena lost her temper and began to hit Damon with her flower banquet and everyone around them erupted in laughter at the usual banter between the two. In the end, Elena just switched where she was standing claiming that she could not stand anywhere near him, which only caused more laughter to escape from the people around them

Elena smiled at the memory of Christmas, seeing as how Jenna was very pregnant then. The smile though later turned into a shudder as she remembered her date for the night, Mason. Of course, Damon took that opportunity to mock Elena by pointing out the Mistletoe over the couple, insisting that they kiss. It ended up with Elena trying to move her lips as far away from Mason's as she can which ended up with him pecking her on the cheek. When Elena was sure Mason was not looking she mouthed, "You're an asshole" to Damon, which only made him even more amused as he chuckled and walked away.

Then came the day of the birth of little Sophie Saltzman, but of course Damon had to pull up his annoying tricks. Elena rolled her eyes of the memory of Damon forcing the little girl out of her arms and pretending to almost drop her, when Elena was warning him to be careful, which caused both Jenna and Elena to gasp and scold Damon over it not being funny. Although, Alaric laughed, which encouraged Damon to be even more inappropriate by comparing Sophie to a football and pretending to run with her and throw her. This made the women in the room more agitated as they try to grab Sophie from Damon's arms.

Then there they were, a year later, squashed in the back of their best friend's car, with Sophie in between, both Elena and Damon were forced to hear the awful children rhymes that both Jenna and Alaric sang along to in the car "Cats have kittens Doggies have pups Horses have pretty foals And sheep have lambs Cows have calves And I bet you didn't know That elephants have calves, too Lions and leopards have cubs Which is the proper thing for them to do". This went on the whole ride back to Alaric and Jenna's to prepare for Sophie's first birthday. Throughout the whole way Elena and Damon kept glaring at each other awkwardly as Jenna and Alaric kept singing unaware of the awkwardness creeping behind them.

Both Damon and Alaric were out in the garden. Alaric was prepping up tables and supervising the set up of the jumping castle while Damon was playing with Sophie, lifting her up in the air and back down "You need to be careful there, she's in the puking phase" Alaric warned Damon as he lifted her in the air again "Naww, she loves it, she loves it, don't you soph" Damon cooed as he continued to play with her "You know, you're the only girl I'll ever shave for" Sophie giggled in Damon's arms and he smiled at her lifting her once more "speaking of that, why isn't Katherine coming? I thought you were becoming serious" Alaric asked as he started to move items onto the tables to set up for the party. "Nah we decided a few weeks ago it wasn't working out" "What happened?" "I don't know I just didn't see us into that long march into death together" Damon replied as Sophie erupted in giggles as he lifted her up once again "Oh my bad I thought you really liked this girl" frowned Alaric looking at Damon, "No that was you, I just dated her because she was hot" said Damon matter of factly. "Their conversation was then interrupted by Jenna stepping out of the balcony and yelling "Ric, honey, don't forget to tip the castle guys" Alaric sighed and look at the teenagers then back at Damon "they show up an hour late and make me do all the work, sure let's tip the castle guys" Alaric said sarcastically, Damon chuckled at Alaric as they both looked at the teenagers shoving each other in front of the the growing castle. Alaric approached the teenagers and one of them said "Don't let any fat grownups in the castle" while the other began to laugh and they both squinted at Alaric, Damon was holding Sophie as he looked at the teenagers from behind Alaric as Alaric asked "Have you kids been smoking Marihuana?" "No, that's illegal" replied the teenager but Alaric didn't believe them one bit "Come on show me what you're holding or do you want me to call the cops?" Alaric reached over waiting for the teenager to get his stash out "Please don't, my father is a Pastor" the teenager said as he handed Alaric the Marihuana. Damon chuckled in the background and Alaric looked at him for a moment and faced the teenagers again "Okay I'm going to take this, next time you guys are gonna be in serious trouble now go on get out of here" the teenagers squirmed for a bit "GET OUT OF HERE" shouted Alaric and both teenagers quickly ran out of the yard "Totally unacceptable" Alaric shouted after them as they ran out and turned to face Damon "Delivery kids, they're full of drugs, you don't even need a dealer" "Aren't you supposed to be responsible now and respective" asked Damon "Relax, once a year Jenna and I like to live out misspent youth" "Once a year" repeated Damon mockingly as he got on the bouncy castle with Sophie and began to bounce her "Damon, be careful don't bounce her too much" Damon ignored him and continued to bounce "She's loving it" he told Alaric and began to throw Sophie up and down "Damon I'm warning you" Alaric repeated but Damon continued and said "Oh come on she's fi-" But was interrupted by Sophie barfing on his face and both Damon and Alaric groaned "Oh my God" Damon exclaimed as he tried to wipe his face with his shirt sleeve.

Meanwhile, Elena and Jenna were preparing the food and cake for the birthday inside. Elena tried not to roll her eyes but failed as Jenna was describing the hot doctor "So I began taking Soph to this new family practice, and there's this doctor there. He's so cute. I may have replaced my Ian Somerhalder crush...Anyway I noticed no ring..." I sighed and gently bumped her with my hip "Scoot" and began to organize the cupcakes she abandoned as she continued to blab "...so I started a conversation with his nurse" Elena was not going to let this happen, she stopped what she was doing and looked at Jenna "No" she said but Jenna ignored her and continued "I pretended to like her nails" She continued but Elena put a hand up and looked at her sternly and said "No, we agreed to a moratorium on setups" Jenna was not going to give up though "How do you know you won't like him?" She asked. "You have the worst setup record ever, like the shoplifter, adult braces guy...Unbelievable" Elena explained and went back to organizing the cupcakes. Jenna frowned "You're still holding that against me" Elena looked back up to Jenna "Hey at least I haven't mentioned the Damon debacle from a few years back" "Well that was Ric and I didn't know Damon well then" "You're my aunt and best friend Jenna you can't just be one of those women that judge me because I don't wear a ring." "I'm not." "Well in the meantime you keep having gorgeous babies" Elena opened a box and pulled out a duck made out of marzipan which she carefully made earlier that week and she placed it on the cake that said "Happy birthday Sophie" "and I will keep spoiling them with this" Elena spread her arms to view the cake as they both admired it. It was a chocolate cake and it was nice and big to feed the guests arriving today "That's better than my wedding cake" admired Jenna. Elena frowned and looked at her "I made your wedding cake" "It was a little dry" murmured Jenna.

Before Elena could react, Damon stepped into the kitchen yelling "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" He was covered with white goo and Elena figured out it was Soph's barf on him and she smirked, she knew this was going to eventually happened if she kept bouncing her like he always did. Ric followed Damon in holding Sophie and Elena smiled hugely and went to get her "Don't worry Soph you're not the only girl that barfed on uncle Damon" she kissed her head and looked at Damon washing his face with a wide smile. Damon was drying his face as and he pointed at Elena "Hey Sophie, look, look, that's what bitter looks like". Jenna giggled and quickly stepped in before things escalate between the two "Hey Damon why don't you go up to Ric's closet and find something to wear before everyone gets here." Damon frowned "Why, what time is it?" "It's 11." Elena replied and smirked before she added "But it's only 10 in Damon time, you know I'm surprised you're even up" Damon glowered at her and shot back "You keep your watch on during sex, don't you" Elena only smiles and fires back "At least I don't wear my cap everywhere. You can take it off now. We all know about your receding hairline." Damon frowned "It's a widow's peak" Jenna rolled her eyes and poured orange juice and gave it to Damon which looked at her and said "I don't have a receding hairline" Jenna and Alaric both groan "Hey, hey, hey, baby's birthday Neutral corners" Jenna said as she grabbed Damon's hat "first birthday, you can take your hat off for pictures" Damon ruffled his hair and tried to fix his hair

Alaric and Jenna both grabbed the glasses and began to start a speech. Jenna started "Before everyone gets here..we wanted to make a toast with Sophie's favorite people" Alaric continued "And our best friends, we made it through here first year with most of our sanity thanks to you guys" They both smiled and Jenna began to tear up as she said "We love you guys" Damon looked at her disbelievingly "Are you crying?!" Jenna wiped at her tears and said "Mothers cry". Both Damon and Elena gave each other uncertain looks. A doorbell sounded in the background. "Thank god the baby sitter is here" Jenna exclaimed and set her glass down to go open the door, Elena was confused "Why need a babysitter when you're both here?" she asked. Jenna stopped and looked at Elena and said "Because she is a genius, when Soph goes nuclear, she's the only one that can calm her down. We call her the baby whisperer" Elena smiled and looked down at Soph on her lap "oooohhh, baby whisperer huh" she cooed in her ear and gave her a kiss. From behind her Damon looked at Ric and whispered "Is she hot?" in which Ric replied "Totally hot" both with huge grins on their face. Elena gives Damon a disapproving look "What's wrong with you" she asked, staring him down, which he only grinned wider at Jenna then walked in with a teenager looking towards the age of 13 "everyone, this is Amy, the babysitter" she introduced and Damon's face fell and Elena grinned hugely "Hellooo Amy!" as Soph began to reach out to Amy. When Amy left to change Soph, Elena looked at Jenna. "Are you serious? That's the babysitter?" she asked. Jenna replied with "Really, if she was old enough to have sex with Ric, i'd be obsolete" and everyone around her burst into laughter as Alaric pulled her against him "You'll never be obsolete babe" he whispered and peppered kisses on her neck "mhmm" she replied. Damon looked at Elena and gave her a small bump and winked to which Elena just rolled her eyes to "oh my god could you please step away you reek of baby puke" in which Damon laughed "oh really" with a twinkle in his eye as he began to try and hug Elena. "You dooo! step away from me" she squealed as she began to run away from him. The house erupting from laughter over the couple

**Well this was the second chapter! I hope you like it, if you do please drop a review and if you don't then drop a review anyways telling me what's wrong and I promise to try my best to deliver *cross my heart and hope to die* Oh! and please I would be immensely grateful if a beta stepped up to help me with my errors, if you're interested please PM me! See you soon! **


End file.
